Dancing in the Moonlight
by ThelovelyJessie
Summary: Takes place after Pokemon XYZ episode 12. James and Jessie spend time together at Kalos Queen Aria's mansion. (Rocketshippy) This was suggested by liloelsagranger, go follow them on Tumblr.


**Author's Note:** Hello everyone, and welcome to my story. The story is set at the ending of Pokemon XY&Z episode 12. Being that this is my first story on this site, I am open to any constructive criticism. So, without further ado, here is the story.

* * *

"Please give a big round of applause to Mademoiselle and her partner."Monsieur Pierre announced. As the sound of applause for the twerps filled the air, James and Inkay made their way over to Jessie, Meowth, Gourgeist, and Wobbuffet.

"What is wrong with you?!" Jessie exclaimed. She seemed frustrated that James had lost. He had been doing really well towards the end of the battle, and things started looking up.

"Sorry about that." James apologized while rubbing his hand behind his head. Jessie had said to win 'or else'. He wasn't to keen on finding out what that 'or else' was, so he decided he had to play it safe the rest of the night.

"Oh well, that's life." Meowth replied.

"And life makes me hungry!" Jessie wailed as she began to stuff her face with food from the banquet table. James shrugged and began getting plates for him, Jessie, and Meowth. That had to be the one good thing about coming to the party. They would be getting free food. It wasn't every night they had such luxuries, so they had to make the most of it.

The trio had a very quiet meal. Mainly because James didn't want Jessie to bring up the fact that he lost to the twerps again. However, Jessie and Meowth were too busy filling their faces to notice the lack of conversation.

"I think I'm going to take a look around," James told the group as he started walking away.

"Wait." Jessie started. James knew she was going to yell at him sometime, it might as well be now.

"Y-yes?" He stammered.

"I'm coming along," Jessie answered, "This place is huge, and I'm sure we could steal something from here."

James nodded. "Do you want to come along too Meowth?"

"Youse can go sightseeing, I'm gonna get more grub." He explained. James then glanced at Jessie, who was patting crumbs from her food off her dress. Her eyes then darted upwards to see James looking at her. He noticed and immediately looked down.

"What are you staring at?" Jessie demanded. James kept his eyes on the ground.

"Nothing." He muttered. The tiles on the ground were so clean, that James could see Jessie's reflection in it. She rolled her eyes and scoffed, although he swore he could see a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Whatever, let's just go." She said and began strolling towards the doors to a large garden. James followed behind her. He gazed up to admire the garden. The sky was dark blue and a million twinkling stars lit up the night sky. James worked up the courage to walk next to Jessie and put his hand in hers. Jessie jumped at the gesture, and James immediately let go.

"Sorry." He mumbled. Jessie smiled and took his hand again.

"It's fine." She said softly.

As they kept walking they came across a small pavilion lit up with candles. Around the pavilion were bushes with white roses in them. James squealed and ran up to the pavilion, taking Jessie with him.

"Jessie look," James exclaimed "isn't it pretty?"

"Yes James, but did you have to practically drag me?!" She snapped. James ignored her comment and pulled one of the roses of a bush. He then held it out to her.

"For you." He said. Jessie raised an eyebrow.

"What are you up to?" She asked. He looked at her innocently.

"Nothing." He promised. She sighed and took the rose from him. James tried to think of something to make her happy. He looked at her purple dress and couldn't help thinking about how gorgeous she looked in it. Then it hit him.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked happily. Jessie looked at him doubtfully.

"I thought you didn't like dancing." She reminded him.

"Of course I do." He lied. It definitely wasn't his favorite thing to do, but he would do it for Jessie. She let a smile grace her lips.

"Well, if you're sure." James took this as a yes and took her right hand in his. She put her left hand on his shoulder. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her close.

They could still hear faint music coming from inside the ballroom, and moved to the slow beat. James twirled her around to the music for what seemed like hours, and he was ecstatic to see that Jessie was enjoying it. She hadn't stopped smiling since they had started dancing together. It was a rare thing to see her truly happy, and James was glad he was there to see it.

It was only when the two rocket members began yawning did they stop. However, neither were happy about it. They began walking back to the ballroom to find Meowth when Jessie stopped.

"Hey James?" She asked. He stopped and walked back to her.

"What is it Jess?" He was worried. Is now when she remembered his loss to the twerps and yelled at him? Or perhaps she hadn't enjoyed their dance as much as he had thought.

"Thanks for a great night." She whispered. She then did something James never would have expected. She kissed his cheek. His face turned the darkest shade of red imaginable. He was about to speak when he heard footsteps behind him.

"They you twos are," Meowth exclaimed. "We've been looking all over for ya!"

"Wobbuffett!" Wobbuffett yelled as he appeared behind Meowth. Jessie's look of affection had turned to one of irritation.

"It took you guys long enough!" Jessie fumed. She began marching back to the ballroom, with Meowth and Wobbuffett following behind.

James sighed. Some things never changed.

* * *

One last thing. I would like to dedicate this story to liloelsagranger on Tumblr. She gave me the inspiration to write this story. Go follow her, because she is awesome.


End file.
